wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/23
Kategoria:Ben Hur Szejk czekał, póki Ben-Hur nie skończył ćwiczeń, a przypatrywał się z wielkim zadowoleniem, bo widział, że idą w pełnym biegu tak, jakby wszystkie jednakową posiadały szybkość, słowem szły jak jeden, a tak iść powinna czwórka. - Dziś po południu oddam ci Syriusza - mówił Ben-Hur do szejka, głaszcząc szyję starego arabczyka - oddam ci go, a wezmę wóz. - Już teraz? - zapytał Ilderim. - Takim jak te rumakom, dzień jeden wystarczy; mają nieledwie rozum człowieka i lubią ćwiczenia. Ten - mówił wskazując ręką najmłodszego - nazwałeś go jak mniemam Aldebaranem, jest najszybszy. Na torze wyścigowym prześcignąłby inne o trzy długości konia. Ilderim gładził brodę i rzekł zmrużając oczy: - Aldebaran jest jak mówisz, najszybszy, a któryż najpowolniejszym? Ten - Ben-Hur wskazał biczem na Antaresa. - Ten, ale mimo to zwycięży, bo zważ szejku, będzie biegać cały dzień, a dopiero o zachodzie dojdzie do największej szybkości. - I znowu masz słuszność - rzekł Ilderim. - Jedną mam tylko obawę, szejku. Szejk spoważniał i jakby posmutniał. - Rzymianin żąda zwycięstwa, nieraz przekroczy prawo, nie dbając o uczciwość. W czasie jakichkolwiek igrzysk wszyscy pamiętają o tym, używają różnych sposobów, ale przy wyścigach wozowych dopuszczają się podejść, o których trudno mieć pojęcie - od konia do woźnicy, od woźnicy do pana, wszystko spiskuje. Dlatego uważaj na twoje konie, czcigodny szejku i od dziś dnia do dnia wyścigów nie daj nikomu obcemu nawet spojrzeć na nie. Jeśli chcesz być spokojnym, uczyń więcej, strzeż je zbrojną ręką i czujnym okiem, wtedy nie będę się obawiał końca. U drzwi namiotu zsiedli z koni. - Rozkazy twoje będą wypełnione, przysięgam na wielkość Boga, że żadna obca ręka nie zbliży się do nich. Dziś postawię straż. Ale synu Ariusza - tu Ilderim wyciągnął pismo, otworzył je z wolna, a gdy się zbliżyli do tapczanu i usiedli, dodał: - synu Ariusza, spojrzyj tu i pomóż mi twoją łaciną. Tu podał pismo Ben-Hurowi. - Oto czytaj - a czytaj głośno, tłumacząc na język swój ojczysty, bo znieść nie mogę łaciny. Ben-Hur, zajęty tylko gonitwami, począł czytać obojętnie: - Messala do Gratusa - zatrzymał się, przeczucie ścisnęło mu serce, a Ilderim zauważył wzruszenie. - Czekam. - Ben-Hur przeprosił i miął kartę, która była jednym z dwóch egzemplarzy listu pisanego do Gratusa przez Messalę, wysłanego po uczcie w pałacu. Początek listu dowodził tylko, że piszący nie pozbył się zwyczaju szyderstwa i naśmiewania, ale gdy doszedł do części przypominającej Gratusowi przeszłość, zadrżał i po dwakroć stanął, aby zapanować nad sobą. Skoro czytał: przypominam dalej, że rozporządziłeś rodziną Hurów - zatrzymał się i westchnął głęboko- w sposób, jaki obydwaj uznaliśmy za najodpowiedniejszy naszym celom. Może nie zawadzi ci przypomnieć, że tym celom trzeba było tajemnicy, a tym samym wydania ich na nieuniknioną, ale naturalną śmierć. Tu Ben-Hur przerwał czytanie, pismo wypadło mu z ręki, a zakrywszy twarz, zawołał: - Nie żyją - nie żyją! Zostałem więc sam. Szejk milczał, ale nie był obojętny na cierpienia młodzieńca: teraz zaś wstał i rzekł: - Widzę synu Ariusza, że winienem cię przeprosić, czytaj sam, a gdy będziesz dość silnym, aby mnie powiadomić o treści tego listu, poślij po mnie, na wezwanie wrócę. Wyszedł z namiotu i podobno nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie zdarzyło się Arabowi delikatniej postąpić. Ben-Hur rzucił się na tapczan i puścił wodze swej boleści. Przyszedłszy do siebie, podjął list i czytał dalej: Pamiętasz zapewne, coś uczynił z siostrą i matką zbrodniarza i spodziewam się, że zaspokoisz moją ciekawość, gdy cię zapytam, czy żyją, czy umarły? - Zdziwiony Ben-Hur czytał jeszcze raz, nie wierząc oczom, a nareszcie zawołał: "nie wie, czy umarły. Błogosławione Imię Pana! Jeszcze jest nadzieja". - Umocniwszy się w swym przekonaniu, przeczytał list do końca. - Żyją! - rzekł po namyśle - bo on wiedziałby o ich śmierci. Powtórne uważniejsze odczytanie dodało mu jeszcze nadziei, posłał więc po szejka. - Przybywając do twego gościnnego namiotu, szejku - mówił spokojnie, gdy Arab usiadł, a byli sami - nie miałem zamiaru mówić więcej o sobie, jak było potrzeba do upewnienia cię, że mi możesz śmiało powierzyć swoje konie. Nie chciałem ci więc opowiadać dziejów mojego życia. Gdy jednak okoliczności, które dały mi w ręce to pismo, są tak ważne i dziwne - czuję, że mam obowiązek zaufać ci zupełnie. Do tego działania popycha mnie zresztą pewność, że obu nam grozi jeden i ten sam nieprzyjaciel i że wspólnie i zgodnie przeciw niemu działać musimy. Teraz odczytamy pismo, a ja ci treść jego wytłumaczę: jeśli zaś myślałeś, żem słaby i dziecinny, ufam, iż cofniesz to mniemanie. Szejk słuchał uważnie do miejsca, w którym była wzmianka o nim: - Widziałem wczoraj Żyda w gaju Dafny - brzmiał ustęp - jeśli go tam obecnie nie ma, to musi być gdzieś w sąsiedztwie, co ułatwia mi dozór nad nim. Że go pilnuję, to pewna, i gdybyś mnie zapytał, gdzie nieprzyjaciel teraz się znajduje, to mógłbym odpowiedzieć z wszelką pewnością, że go można znaleźć w starym gaju palmowym. - A, a krzyknął Ilderim tonem raczej zdziwionym niż zagniewanym. Równocześnie targał brodę. - W starym gaju palmowym - powtórzył Ben-Hur - pod namiotem zdrajcy szejka Ilderima. - Ja... zdrajcą - krzyknął gniewnie starzec, broda i usta mu drgały, a żyły na czole i szyi nabrzmiały i groziły pęknięciem. - Jeszcze chwilę szejku - rzekł Ben-Hur z błagalnym gestem. Takie jest zdanie Messali o tobie, to jeszcze nic, ale posłuchaj groźby: Mam nadzieję, że ten stary Arab niedługo już będzie uchodzić naszej silnej ręce i nie zdziw się, jeśli pierwszym wymiarem sprawiedliwości za rządów Maksencjusza będzie wsadzenie Araba na okręt i wysłanie go do Rzymu. - Do Rzymu! Mnie - Ilderima - szejka dziesięciu tysięcy zbrojnych jeźdźców - mnie do Rzymu! - wołał Ilderim, zerwawszy się na równe nogi, wyciągnął ręce z palcami skurczonymi jak szpony, z oczami świecącymi jak oczy u węża. - Na Boga nie, na wszystkie bogi prócz rzymskich, gdzie, kiedy skończy się to zuchwalstwo? Wolny jestem i naród mój wolny jest! Mamy szaleni wolnością umierać niewolnikami? Lub, co gorzej, mamy ginąć jak psy tarzające się u stóp pana? Mam lizać rękę, która mnie chłoszcze? A to, co moją jest własnością ma przestać być moim? Czyż nie jestem sam sobie panem i mam życie zawdzięczać Rzymianinowi? Gdyby mi młodość wróciła! Gdybym mógł zrzucić z siebie jako ciężar niepotrzebny choć dwadzieścia lat, a gdyby tylko dziesięć, gdyby choć pięć! Mówiąc to zgrzytał zębami, załamywał ręce nad głową, a nareszcie jakby pod wrażeniem nowej jakiejś myśli przeszedł szybko namiot, zawrócił i chwyciwszy Ben-Hura za ramię mówił: - Gdybym był jak ty synu Ariusza - młodym, silnym, doświadczonym w wojennym rzemiośle, gdybym miał taki jak ty powód do zemsty, powód, co może uświęcić nienawiść i zemstę. - Gdybym - precz z udawaniem! - Synu Hura - gdybym mówię, synu Hura... Na to imię krew zawrzała w młodzieńcu zdziwił się, i zmieszany patrzył obłąkanym wzrokiem na starca, a ten znów w nim miał utkwione oczy. Synu Hura, mówię, gdybym był na twoim miejscu, a miał połowę twej krzywdy do dźwigania, nie spocząłbym. - Tu słowa starca płynęły niby lawa wulkanu. - Do moich własnych krzywd dodałbym krzywdy i ucisk całego świata i poświęciłbym się zemście. Od kraju do kraju szedłbym z pochodnią buntu i zapalał ludzkość do mojej zemsty. Gdziekolwiekby o wolność walczono, tam byłbym; nie byłoby bitwy przeciw Rzymowi, w której bym nie walczył. Stałbym się Fartem, gdybym nie mógł inaczej. Nie starczyłoby mi ludzi, to klnę się na wielkość Boga, zawarłbym sojusz z wilkami, szukał przyjaźni z lwami i tygrysami, w nadziei, że je przeciw wspólnemu wywiodę wrogowi. Nie wybierałbym broni, a myśl, że Rzymian pokonam, napełniałaby radością me serce, rzeź byłaby mi umiłowaną kochanką. Nie oszczędzałbym zaprawdę nikogo, ale nie błagałbym również o łaskę. Niech w ogniu ginie wszystko co rzymską własnością, niech miecz gładzi wszystko co w Rzymie zrodzone. Gdybym był tobą! Modliłbym się nocą do bogów, dobrych czy złych zarówno, aby mi użyczyli swych straszliwych potęg, burz, upału, zimna i wszelkich bezimiennych trucizn, co trują powietrze, wszelkich tych sposobów, od których giną ludzie na lądzie i morzu - Och nie mógłbym spać... Ben-Hur zrozumiał z całego potoku słów starca tylko tyle, że miotał nim gniew i pragnął zemsty. Ach! Nareszcie znalazł się ktoś, co go znał i wołał tym nazwiskiem, nie żądając dowodu. I to kto? - Arab nie dawno przybyły z pustyni. Skądże to wiedział? Czy z listu? Nie. List mówił tylko o nieszczęściach rodziny i jego samego, ale nie było wspomnienia, że to on był ofiarą, której ucieczka tak przestraszyła prześladowców... Właśnie miał szejkowi wytłumaczyć związek tych rzeczy, ale oto widzi, że to zbyteczne, i nowa nadzieja zakwitła w jego sercu, dając mu potrzeby spokój. - Czcigodny szejku, powiedz najpierw, jakim sposobem otrzymałeś to pismo? - Ludzie moi, co pilnują dróg między miastami - rzekł - odebrali je posłańcowi. - Czy to ogólnie wiadomo, że są twymi ludźmi? - Nie. Dla świata są to rabusie, których mam chwytać i karać. - Szejku! Nazwałeś mnie synem Hura, imieniem mego ojca, a ja sądziłem, że mnie nikt nie zna na świecie. - Powiedz, skąd to wiesz? Ilderim zawahał się chwilę, potem rzekł: - Wiem, że tak jest, ale więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. - Czy ci to nie wolno? Arab nic nie odpowiedziawszy, odszedł, ale widząc wyraźną boleść Ben-Hura wrócił i rzekł: - Nie mówmy więcej o tym, udaję się do miasta, a po powrocie może powiem. Daj mi list. Ilderim włożył ostrożnie pismo w osłonę i rzekł z zapałem: - Cóż mówisz? - pytał, czekając na konia, którego kazał sobie przyprowadzić. - Rzekłem ci, co bym uczynił, gdybym był tobą, a ty nie odpowiedziałeś, co czynić zamierzasz? - Chciałem odpowiedzieć i odpowiem - rzekł Ben-Hur zmienionym od wzruszenia głosem - wszystko co rzekłeś, uczyniłbym, wszystko co leży w zakresie ludzkiej mocy. Od dawna poświęciłem się zemście; nie było w tych pięciu latach jednej godziny, jednej chwili, w której bym nie myślał o niej. Nie miałem ani odpoczynku, ani młodzieńczych uciech i radości. Rozkosze Rzymu nie nęciły mnie, a jeślim w tym grodzie przebywał, to na to, aby się zemsty nauczyć. Szukałem najznakomitszych mistrzów i nauczycieli - niestety - nie krasomówstwa lub filozofii, bom na nie nie miał czasu. Marzyłem inaczej, uczyłem się robienia bronią, a szukałem gladiatorów popisujących się w cyrku; oni byli mi nauczycielami. Na polach walki, wodzów miałem za mistrzów, przynosiłem im chlubę i dumni byli ze mnie. Tak więc, szejku, jestem żołnierzem, ale do rzeczy, o których marzę, muszę być wodzem i z tą myślą chcę iść przeciw Partom, a potem, jeśli Pan doda sił - jeśli wrócę - tu podniósł ręce do góry i mówił gorąco - wtedy będę śmiercią dla tysięcy Rzymian. - Oto, szejku moja odpowiedź. Ilderim objął go za szyję, a całując, mówił namiętnie: Gdyby Bóg twój, synu Hura, nie miał wysłuchać naszych modłów, to snadź nie byłby Bogiem żywym. Teraz zaś przyjmij moją przysięgę, a z nią majątek, ludzi, konie i wielbłądy, co więcej, pustynię, gdzie tak snadno ukryć przygotowania. Słyszysz?... przysięgam! Na teraz dosyć słów, odjeżdżam, lecz ujrzysz mnie lub usłyszysz przed nocą. Wyrzekłszy te słowa, zwrócił nagle konia i wnet zniknął na zakręcie drogi wiodącej do miasta. Przejęty list objaśniał Ben-Hurowi wiele rzeczy nader ważnych. Jasno dowodził, że piszący brał czynny udział w usunięciu rodziny Hurów w zbrodniczym zamiarze, że pochwalił i przyjął plan wiodący do tak wytkniętego celu; że wziął część dóbr uległych konfiskacie i takowych używał; że się przeraził niespodziewanym zjawieniem tego, który w jego mniemaniu, był głównym zbrodniarzem; że się na koniec lękał o swe stanowisko i gotów był uczynić wszystko, co by mu wspólnik z Cezarei doradził. List ten wpadł w ręce Hura, o którym przeważnie była mowa, zapowiadał nowe niebezpieczeństwa, ale był zarazem dowodem winy prześladowców. Nie dziw więc, że zaledwie Ilderim opuścił namiot, począł Ben-Hur namyślać się nad dalszym działaniem, czując, że sprawa nie cierpi zwłoki. Nieprzyjaciele jego byli potężni i zręczni, jak rzadko kto na Wschodzie; bali się go wprawdzie, ale i on miał powody do obawy. Chciał rozważyć wszelkie dane, jednak uczucia tak potężnie wzruszone, nie łatwo uspokoić. Nie małą radością drżało serce jego na myśl, że matka i siostra są jeszcze między żyjącymi. Zapominał, że myśl ta była tylko przypuszczeniem, i sądził, że skoro żyje ktoś, kto wie, gdzie się znajdują, to i koniec nieszczęść już blisko. Było czym się wzruszać zaiste; przeczucie, że Bóg ujmie się za nim i wiara w czystość swej sprawy uspokajały go, dodawały siły i roztropności. Gdy z kolei rozważał słowa Ilderima, zdziwił się, skąd Arab mógł tyle wiedzieć o nim, gdy jasną mu było rzeczą, że ani Malluch, tym mniej Simonides, nie mogli mówić wbrew swemu interesowi. Czyżby Messala odkrył Ilderimowi tajemnicę! Nie, zgoła nie, wszak podobna otwartość mogła być dla niego wielce niebezpieczna. Wszystkie przypuszczenia nie wiodły do celu: pozostawała zawsze Ben-Hurowi pociecha, że ktokolwiek to był, musiał być mu życzliwym i chyba pozna go niebawem. Trochę cierpliwości, a wszystko pójdzie pomyślnie... Kto wie, może wyjazd szejka tyczy się właśnie tej osoby, list zaś gotów przyspieszyć rozwiązanie! A jednak przykro czekać, gdy się nie wie, w jakim stanie, wśród jakich okoliczności matka i siostra czekają uwolnienia! Gdyby mógł wiedzieć, czy mają nadzieję, że się spełni czego oczekują? Szczęściem, że żadna wina nie ciążyła na jego sumieniu! Pragnąc uciec od dręczących myśli poszedł do gaju. Tutaj rozmawiał ze zbierającymi daktyle robotnikami, którzy go owocem uprzejmie częstowali; tam znów przypatrywał się gnieżdżącym się wśród szerokich liści ptaszkom lub przysłuchiwał się miłemu brzęczeniu pszczółek, zbierających skwapliwie słodki nektar z kwiatków. U jeziora zatrzymał się na dłuższą chwilę, a patrząc na toń przejrzystą, tak podobną do rozkosznego marzenia, przypomniał sobie piękną Egipcjankę, sędziwego jej ojca, którego opowiadania jeszcze nie zdołał pojąć. Myśl jego zwróciła się do owego Króla Żydowskiego, którego ten szanowny człowiek tak pewnie obiecywał i którego niecierpliwie oczekiwał. Tu umysł jego zatrzymał się, bo znalazł tajemnicę, której zgłębienie tak go zajęło, że zapomniał o osobistych troskach i bólach. Nie ma skuteczniejszego lekarstwa na wszelkie ziemskie utrapienia, jak wzniesienie się duchem w sfery zaziemskie, do rzeczy oderwanych, wobec których znikają troski codziennego żywota; a takiego uniesienia nie znał Ben-Hur, odepchnął więc naukę Baltazara o królestwie nowego króla. Jako saduceusz, nie mógł zrozumieć królestwa duchowego, wydało mu się to twierdzenie nieuchwytnym marzeniem, wyrosłym w wyobraźni starca. Za to królestwo Judzkie było mu zupełnie zrozumiałe, tym więcej, że kiedy już raz istniało, to i powrócić mogło. Duma jego chętnie wyobrażała sobie nowe królestwo potężniejszym, bogatszym, wspanialszym, niż dawne; czemużby jego król nie miał być mądrzejszym i wspanialszym od Salomona? Czemużby on nareszcie nie miał służyć u jego boku, czemużby, nie mógł wówczas wykonać swej zemsty? W takich myślach zatopiony, wrócił do domu. Spożywszy obiad, kazał wytoczyć wóz, aby go przy świetle słonecznym obejrzeć. Ściśle biorąc wyraz - obejrzeć - nie odpowiada czynności, jaką rozpoczął. Było to raczej badanie, przy którym nic nie uszło jego uwagi. Z radością, której znacznie później lepiej zrozumiemy, spostrzegł, że wóz był zbudowany raczej na grecki niż na rzymski sposób, co pod wielu względami było dla niego korzystniejsze. W ogóle był cięższy, co nie znaczyło wiele wobec siły arabczyków; za to był szerszy między kołami, niższy i trwałej zbudowany. Gdy skończył oględziny, założył konie do rydwanu i udał się na miejsce ćwiczeń, gdzie godzinami całymi wprawiał je w ruch i chodzenie w jarzmie. Wróciwszy wieczorem, czuł się znacznie spokojniejszy i postanowił nie czynić nic przeciw Messali, zanim zwycięży lub przegra na wyścigach. Z jakąż radością myślał o spotkaniu się z przeciwnikiem w obliczu całego Wschodu! Ani na chwilę nie przypuszczał, aby mogło być więcej dorównujących im współzawodników. Pewny był zwycięstwa, polegając na swej zręczności i doskonalszych rumakach. Myśląc o tym, powtarzał w duszy: - Nieprawdaż, biada mu! Słyszysz Antares, wszak zginie, przepadnie? Aldebaran, syn pustyni stratuje jego rumaki, Rigel i Antares, królowie igrzysk, co wy na to? Wszak prawda, niechaj drży z przerażenia! Tak, tak, dzielne rumaki. Przemawiając sam ze sobą, przechadzał się między końmi, pieścił je nie jak pan, ale jak starszy z rodzeństwa. O zmroku usiadł Ben-Hur u drzwi namiotu, czekając na Ilderima, który jeszcze nie powrócił z miasta. Czekał cierpliwie i bez niepokoju, bo nie wątpił, że otrzyma jakąś wiadomość. Byłże to spokój wskutek zadowolenia z odbytych ćwiczeń, czy odświeżenia po kąpieli w zimnej wodzie lub smacznie zjedzonej wieczerzy, czy naturalne przeobrażenie, następujące po chwilowym upadku ducha? To pewne, że czuł się pod opieką Opatrzności, która go dotąd wspierała. Naraz usłyszał stąpanie końskich kopyt i wnet Malluch stanął przed nim. - Synu Ariusza - rzekł serdecznie - pozdrawiam cię imieniem szejka Ilderima i proszę, abyś natychmiast udał się do miasta, gdzie cię oczekuje. Nie pytając o nic, poszedł Ben-Hur do stajni, Aldebaran wyciągnął ku niemu głowę, jakby ofiarując swoje usługi, ale młodzieniec pogłaskał go tylko i wziął innego, nie należącego do czwórki wyścigowej. Wkrótce obaj byli w drodze, jadąc prędko, lecz w milczeniu. W pobliżu mostu seleucyjskiego przebyli rzekę i wjechali do miasta od zachodu, nadkładając w ten sposób dużo drogi, ale Ben-Hur czynił to z ostrożności, do której miał aż nadto wiele powodów. Wnet przybyli do wybrzeża, gdzie mieszkał Simonides, a gdy stanęli pod mostem u drzwi wielkiego składu, rzekł Malluch do towarzysza: - Jesteśmy u kresu, zsiądź. Ben-Hur poznał miejsce i zapytał: - Gdzież mam szukać szejka? - Chodź za mną, a ujrzysz go. Sługa odebrał od jeźdźców konie, Ben-Hur zaś znalazł się u drzwi domu kupca; zanim się zdołał zastanowić nad swym postępowaniem, usłyszał już głos z wewnątrz: - Wejdź w imię Boga.